Rekaerbcanon
Canon Breaker is an automated cyborg ghost from an alternate reality future that goes around smashing the Canon of Fantasy Settings into oblivion! His most recent targets have been the Tardir Fantasy Universe and the Totalawesomeland Universe. History Ungodly Origins In a time in the far future a team of mad scientists developed a weapon of war, codenamed "The Great Being", which would be used to go back in time and destroy History itself. The being was made to be Totally Immortal by creating a cyborg, then killing it, and forcing it back into reality as a ghost. The ghost was then fed the blood of its cyborb body until it gained a solid CyborgGhost form. The beast was also given the power to go back in time and to travel between Universes, and destroy their Canon! It brought a reign of terror to many works of art throughout time, retconing many a great piece of writing out of history (and our rulebooks). But that was only the beginning. Noticing the existence of the numberless alternate universes and man-made settings, the beast decided to terrorise them after he had tired of ruining our own Universe. Challenging the Reign of Syrath War on the Tardirverse It was a dark day when the creature invaded the Tardir Fantasy Universe. He posed as friendly citizen of the Universe, gaining their trust, not letting them know that he was in fact an Imposter who had been biding his time for one hundred and one years. First he sought to attack the man known as Tardir and his Productions company. But Tardir was an skilled hero, so he threw a table at the Cyborg Ghost and then banhammered the beast in the face. However, the Ghost turned out to be a Sniper as well, and shot Tardir in the head. Fortunately though, the hero managed to catch the bullet with his fingers, as he had awesome reflexes. Luckily for the Tardirverse, two other heroes existed who wielded immense power. A guy called Cal who had a blade with "XD" engraved into it and a being which was a Total Immortal, who wielded his Immortal Banhammer. Cal was the first to charge at the Cyborg Ghost, his glowing Adminblade at the ready. However, due to a temporal anomaly at an inconvenient moment, the hero left the battle just as he was about to strike. After seeing his ally do a Dirge, the Total legend braced himself. Simultaneously Tardir and the Immortal Hero brought their Banhammers up, and prepared to attack the Cyborg Ghost. Total struck first, smacking the beast in gut. The Great Being riled in pain, before jumping backwards. A malignant grin appeared across the monster's visage. At that moment, Tardir managed to sneak up and smash the creature in the back. To the horror of the two Heroes, the beast still stood. It was seemingly immune to Banhammers. The Great Being then morphed into an unknown Wikia Contributor. He was basically invisible, and his IP address kept shifting, so a banhammer strike could not be firmly placed. The beast then began to launch NCF grenades at the two heroes, which brought them to their knees. The abuse of the Canon was just too extreme for them to handle, and Total riled in pain. He could see parts of the Universe being re-written in horrific ways, and his mind could not take it. Tardir tried to stay firm and hold his ground, but the acts which Canon Breaker were committing were just too abhorrent... The Great Being roared at his opponents, before sneering at them. He prepared to strike at the duo, lifting his mighty Axe of Canon Shattering. However, at that moment a Truly Random event occured and Cal rejoined the fight, and struck the beast with his Adminblade. Of course, just as he slashed the beast he faded in and out of existence again, meaning that he was now imbued with the blessings of the egriD. With his Supah charged new powers, Cal was able to aid his brethren, in their fight against the beast. Tardir's faith was restored and he summoned Twenty-Two Legionnaires to his cause with his Admin Powers, and set them on Canon Breaker. The newly arrived warriors overwhelmed the creature, and pinned it down, allowing Cal and Tardir another chance to strike Canon Breaker. The Adminblade struck the cyber-organic creature while Tardir's Banhammer bashed into the Canon Breaker. It was just after the combined attack that the Total Immortal brought his Banhammer down on the beast with all of the might he could muster. This final strike caused the Canon Breaker to be forced out of the Tardirverse as the creature shattered out of reality in a spectacular fashion. However, at that moment The Total Immortal's Banhammer shattered, as it had taken all of the weapon's power to banish the beast. Vengeance against the Total Awesome Land Battered and beaten, the twisted creature was filled with a burning desire for vengeance. It turned it's attentions towards another setting which Total, Tardir and Cal defended, with the intention of making the Heroes pay for what they had done unto him within the Tardirverse. However, what Canon Breaker hadn't forseen was that Total and Tardir were now armed with more deadly weapons, the Trollkicker and the Modaxe. As well as this a whole new threat loomed, that of Bavrok the Caveman, who was capable of beating any robot that dared challenge him. Canon Breaker hunted down the Total Immortal, who was the one which had been responsible for banishing the Cyborg Ghost from the Tardirverse, to his domain of the Totalawesomeland. He then set about dispose of the Hero, after discovering where exactly he was located. Wishing to keep the element of surprise, the beast rushed at the Immortal. However, this would prove to be a mistake. Canon Breaker did find Total, however he was with the entire Admin Court, and Bavrok was also present. Abilities and Equipment Canon Shatterer The horrendous Axe of Canon Shattering is Canon Breaker's primary weapon. It has the power to completely re-write parts of a Universe's history, un-officialy. Multiversal Travel Canon Breaker can freely travel between realities. Immortal Canon Breaker is basically immortal due to his composition of a cyber organic robotic ghost. Thus, he can never be truly killed, merely banished from a universe he has invaded. However, it has been theorised that if Canon Breaker was to be kicked from every single reality he would cease to exist. Enemies The Total Immortal It would seem that Canon Breaker encountered this being soon after he was created. Both have been mortal enemies since this first encounter. Tardir Made an enemy of Tardir when he invaded his universe. Cal One of Canon Breaker's most prominent enemies, as Cal was modified specifically to combat Canon Breaker. The two have faced off on countless occasions. Canon Breaker's chief goal is to kill Cal, against all odds. Syrath When Canon Breaker first came to the Totalawesomeland he made sure to find allies to aid him in his cause. Syrath was also looking for an oppertunistic alliance, that would benefit him in his attempt to displace the Court of Admins, and so it was fate that Canon Breaker found him. However, this would prove to be a hinderance to Canon Breaker as Syrath betrayed him at a crucial moment. Since that day, the two have been mortal enemies. Quotes By Of Category:Evil Category:Immortals Category:Humor